Glorious Appearing: an Experience in Sound and Drama
' Glorious Appearing: an Experience in Sound and Drama ' is a release of the following episodes of the Left Behind radio drama, based on the twelfth book of the original book series: 1. Really Nice Boots 2. Geological Artifacts 3. Angel Of Light 4. Daddy's Business Trip 5. Adverse Weather Conditions 6. Gone Dancing 7. First Reveal 8. On The Run 9. High Places Plain 10. Broken 11. Almost Home 12. Home Quotes "Now, due to reports of discord due to the destruction of New Babyl-" "WHAT?! Did I hear you correctly?! Tell me, Suhail, tell me. You are not going to violate my specific order to never again mention the name-!" "But, sir, I merely-!" "YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT ME?! Do you see yourself above corporal punishme-?!" "No, sir! I-!" "I SHOULD HAVE YOU EXECUTED THIS INSTANT!! I...I...I should do it myself!" "Excellency, please! I was saying that despite what we have heard-!" "THE TRUTH IS THAT I WILL REBUILD NEW BABYLON RIGHT HERE IN JERUSALEM!! She shall be to a thousand times her former glory and majesty! I have decreed there shall be no more mention of what has become of her!" "My humble apologies, Potenta-!" "Silence! I have spoken!" (Nicolae sighs) "Back to your quarters, Chief Akbar. Your services will no longer be required again until further notice." (turns to guard) "Guard, take him away." "Yes, Excellency." "I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way." "Oh, really? I should hope you are. Because if some reason you are not in your quarters, the guard escorting you will lose his head." : - Nicolae Carpathia, a Global Community Unity Army guard, and Suhail Akbar when Suhail mentions the destruction of New Babylon in front of Nicolae himself. "Smitty, you're being passed by pedestrians!" "I'm doing 70!" : - Mac McCullum and Abdullah Smith in the Hummer watching the Remnant pass them by at superspeed on foot "I am a man of peace. I believe first in diplomacy and negotiation. It's most unfortunate that we have to resort to bloodshed to achieve our goal. But we WILL do what we have to do to create a utopia for society." : '- Nicolae Carpathia' '"God, now would be a great time for you to return!" : '- Rayford Steele' "Hi, Uncle Ray...bye, Uncle Ray!" "Abdullah, you've just got passed by a 5-year-old...on foot!" "And you told us you could drive!" : - Kenny Bruce Williams, Rayford Steele, and Mac McCullum "Is that rain?" "It looks like hail..." '' (Hail slams down) ''"Whoa! Kind of big!" "Should we leave!?" "This isn't for us! I think we should just go after Carpathia!" :- Rayford Steele speaking to Abdullah Smith about the hail during the seventh bowl judgment "Mount up for the glory of your risen master and lord of the Earth! Forward...ATTACK!! Break through the walls! Take the Temple Mount! Destroy the rebels!" : - Nicolae Carpathia while leading the Unity Army in a charge against Jesus Christ. "Can you hear that?" "It's a fair bet they can hear that in China." : - Abdullah Smith and Mac McCullum commenting on Jesus speaking as His army arrives at Bozrah "And someone SHUT HIM UP!!!" : - Nicolae Carpathia speaking about Jesus continually speaking the Word of truth while the Unity Army troops are dying "O Jerusalem, Jerusalem, the one who kills the prophets and stones those who are sent to her! How often I wanted to gather your children together, as a hen gathers her chicks under her wings, but you were not willing! See! Your house was left to you desolate; for I have said to you, you shall see Me no more till you have said, 'Blessed is He who comes in the name of the LORD!' " "BLESSED IS HE WHO COMES IN THE NAME OF THE LORD!" : - Jesus Christ addressing the crowd of believers gathered to Him in Jerusalem, quoting Matthew 23:37-39 in past tense "In this manner, therefore, pray: Our Father in heaven, Hallowed be Your name. Thank You that Your kingdom has come. Your will has been done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one. For Yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen." : - Jesus Christ leading the crowd of believers in Jerusalem to a fulfilled version of the Lord's Prayer (Matthew 6:9-13) "My King, I accuse in Your presence those who have worked against Your love and grace...those who have established themselves from old as Your enemies...those who have sought to defile Your created ones." "They are MY created ones-" "SILENCE!" (Causes Nicolae to flinch) : - Gabriel the archangel and Nicolae Carpathia as the sentencing of the Antichrist and the False Prophet begins "As fulfillment of age-old Scriptural prophecy, you kneel this day before Jesus the Christ, the Son of the living God, who, being in the form of God, did not consider it robbery to be equal with God, but made Himself of no reputation, taking the form of a bondservant, and coming in the likeness of men. And being found in appearance as man, He humbled Himself and became obedient to the point of death, even the death of the cross." "Yes...we know." "Therefore God also has highly exalted Him and given Him the name which is above every name, that at the name of Jesus every knee should bow, of those in heaven, and of those on earth, and of those under the earth LIKE YOU, and that every tongue -- even YOURS -- should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord, to the glory of God the Father." (Stammering) "Jesus Christ is Lord." "Repeat it!"'' "Jesus Christ is Lord! It is true! We acknowledge Him! He is Lord!" : - Gabriel the archangel speaking to Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm, quoting Philippians 2:6-11 "'As I live,' says the Lord God, 'I have no pleasure in the death of the wicked, but that the wicked turn from his way and live.'" "We will repent!" "But for you, it is too late. You were once angelic beings in heaven with God. Rather than resist the evil one, you chose to serve the evil one." "We were wrong! Wrong!" "Like My Father, with whom I am one, I have no pleasure in the death of the wicked, but justice must be served, and death is your sentence!" (The three evil spirits scream as they incinerate.) : - Jesus Christ speaking to Ashtaroth, Baal, and Cankerworm "Antichrist...kneel before your Lord!" "I recognize no authority here to which I will bow!" "Lucifer, leave this man." (Nicolae contorts and screams as Lucifer departs) "KNEEL!" (Weakly) "As...you...say..." : - Gabriel the archangel, Nicolae Carpathia, and Jesus Christ "Ultimately, your plans and your regime have failed. And now...who do you say that I am?" "You are the Christ...the Son of the living God...who died for the sins of the world...and rose again the third day...as the Scriptures predicted." "And what does that say about you, and what you made of your life?" "I confess...I confess that my life was a waste...worthless...a mistake. I rebelled against the God of the universe...who I now know...loved...me." : - Jesus Christ and Nicolae Carpathia "Leon, the sky is a bit crowded right now!" : - Nicolae Carpathia when he calls for a retreat "I do not fear You! Do You hear me? I do not fear You!" : - Nicolae Carpathia to Jesus Christ while leading the assault against Petra "Jehovah is with us! Jehovah God is actually with us!" : - Chaim Rosenzweig "The time of the Beast is over! Today is the day of the Lord!" : - Michael when he captures Nicolae and Leon Personnel Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins: Original Authors Chris Fabry: Adaptation Todd Busteed: Director Steve Wick: Music Category:Dramatic Audio Presentations